Enchanted
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke faked smiles and politeness at his parents' parties. When he meets the son of his parent's friend, his attitude changes. NaruSasu AU Rated for a few words. Now with two different endings.
1. Enchanted

**This is the winner from the poll of what one-shot I should write…a Taylor Swift song inspired it…**

**I'm really not that pleased with this honestly…so let me know what you think…**

**As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Enchanted**

It was almost ten o'clock at night and the long boring party was still going on. The Uchihas were the ones who were hosting the lavish party. Most of the people invited were either their current business partners or soon to be business partners. There were some kids and teenagers, who only came because they were forced to by their parents. It was held in a rented out ballroom, with music, and plenty of food to feed every one there.

The Uchihas are a rich family, who owned a large international business franchise. The youngest Uchiha's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Practically every girl he went to school with, and some boys, wanted him not only because of the money he was bound to inherit, but also because of his good looks. He had the same good looks as every other Uchiha. He had dark piercing eyes and black hair that contrasted his pale skin. He was athletic, rich, and handsome, which made him almost every girl's dream. Unfortunately for the girls, he wasn't attracted to them.

The young Uchiha hated the parties his parents threw. The entire night he was expected to smile and hold a conversation with people he didn't really care to meet. His parents said that it was good for the company for him to be there.

Sasuke was pulled into a conversation by his parents. "This is Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki," his father said. Sasuke knew that his father had been trying to go into business with Minato Namikaze for as long as he could remember.

"Nice to me too Mr. Namikaze, Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke fake a smile as he shook their hands. He couldn't help but wonder why his wife would keep her own last name

"Please call me Minato," the man said.

"We hate formalities," Kushina explained.

"Their son is around here somewhere, you should try to find him, he's your age," his father said. He figured that Minato be more likely to agree to go into business with them if their sons were friends.

"I'll do that," he once again faked a smile. He really didn't care to find the other boy just to make his parent's happy. Sasuke figured he could just tell his parents that he wasn't able to find their son.

"He looks almost exactly like Minato," Kushina said. "He should stick out like a sore thumb, he's in bright orange. I tried to tell him to dress up, but the boy doesn't listen to me," she laughed.

"Oh and if you see Kakashi, tell him that I need to speak with him," his father said. He didn't look happy, so Sasuke figured that the silver haired man must have done something wrong.

"Will do," he smiled as he walked away, happy to be away from them. He walked a little bit and saw Kakashi leaning against a wall. The man was like an uncle to him, he'd been a friend of the family since before Sasuke was born. He smirked as he walked over to the older man.

"Hey Sasuke," the laid back man smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be talking with as many people as you can?" he asked, knowing Sasuke hated the parties he was forced to go to.

"I guess if you're going to be like that, I won't tell you," Sasuke said in a tone that meant he knew something that the older man didn't.

Kakashi looked at the younger man, "You're spending too much time with your brother." He knew that Itachi would act the same way; the only difference was that the older Uchiha sibling would have walked away. "Just tell me," he added.

"My father's looking for you," he informed the man. "And by the way he said it, I'm thinking you should try to avoid him," Sasuke warned.

"Thanks for the heads up," Kakashi said.

Sasuke was about to say something else when someone caught his eye. He knew it must be Minato and Kushina's son. He started staring at the blonde in the orange shirt. The blonde was hotter than Sasuke expected, he had the brightest blue eyes that Sasuke had ever seen and the raven-haired boy couldn't help but stare at them. The eyes had a hypnotizing effect that was the only explanation Sasuke had for why he just continued to stare.

"Sasuke," Kakashi wave a hand in front of the younger boy's face, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Sasuke said as he forced himself to look away from the blonde. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Kakashi looked in the direction Sasuke had been staring. "Oh, Naruto's got your attention?" the man smirked knowingly at the Uchiha. "I always knew you had a thing for blondes," he chuckled.

The boy glared as he said, "I was not staring at him." It was a lie, a bad one; he knew that Kakashi would see right through him.

"Whatever you say," he responded with a knowing smirk. He wasn't sure why the younger Uchiha tried to lie to him, he saw right through it every time. "I'm sure he'd like someone to talk to," Kakashi said.

"He's already talking to Iruka," Sasuke pointed out.

"Not for long," Kakashi smiled as he made his way over to the two. Sasuke watched as the silver haired man pulled Iruka away.

The blonde looked around, trying to find someone to talk to. He didn't know many people at the party, so he wasn't sure who to strike up a conversation. He was able to strike up a conversation with pretty much anyone, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk to any of the old, boring business people. As he looked around he saw a dark haired teen leaning against the wall. He looked to be thinking about something, but Naruto didn't really care.

Sasuke was surprised when the blonde he'd been thinking about suddenly appeared in front of him, pulling him out of his thoughts. He wasn't good at starting conversations with people, so he didn't know what to say. The raven was a bit of a loner at school because he felt most people liked him only because of his parents money, he only really had about three real friends.

'_How didn't I meet him sooner?' _Naruto wondered as he looked at the other teen in front of him. "Hi, I'm Naruto," he smiled as he held out his hand, hoping that the other boy would shake it. As he looked at him he figured that the boy was the youngest Uchiha. _'He looks kind of like his mother,' _Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke," he responded as he shook Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you," he added, knowing that his parents would expect him to be polite to the other boy.

"Uchiha right? You look like an Uchiha," Naruto said. The blonde didn't often keep what he was thinking inside; it was a bad habit of his. He decided to leave the part about him looking like his mother out of the conversation; he didn't think that'd make the best conversation.

"Uh, thanks, I think," said Sasuke, not sure what the blonde meant by that.

"It was a compliment," Naruto laughed.

"You're Minato Namikaze's son, right?" Sasuke asked. He already knew the answer, but figured that he should ask anyway.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's pretty easy to tell huh? Everyone tells me that I look a lot like him," he said. "But my last name is Uzumaki," he informed the other boy.

"Why?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"My father didn't want everyone to treat me differently just because I'm his son," Naruto explained.

"Oh," Sasuke said, not sure what else to say. He already wasn't that great at making conversation and was even worse when he found himself attracted to the person in front of him.

"So, what do you do for fun at these parties?" the blonde asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged. "My parents expect me to talk to whoever they want me to, so I don't really have fun," he explained.

"Then why aren't you?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall behind them. He checked Sasuke out as he made conversation. He was trying to be discreet as his eyes scanned over the other boy's body. He had leaned against the wall in order to try to get a look at Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke just shrugged and turned more towards the blonde, "I have a little. Whenever my parents call me over to meet someone I talk to them."

'_Damn it, I couldn't get a good look at his ass,' _Naruto thought. "Oh," he said. "Is that why you were talking to Kakashi? I think that's his name at least," he asked.

"Yeah, that's his name," the raven-haired teen confirmed. "But I was more warning him than anything," he added.

"Warn him from what?" the other teen asked, curious. He tried to look at Sasuke's eyes while they talked, but his eyes kept traveling down to the little bit of pale skin that was exposed. The first three buttons of Sasuke's button up shirt were undone and Naruto couldn't help but find it sexy. _'He looks good in red,' _the blonde thought as he continued to stare.

"My father was looking for him," Sasuke explained, figuring that was enough of an explanation.

"I have yet to meet your father, is he that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Only when he's angry," Sasuke said. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the blue eyes weren't looking at his face, but rather staring at his body. "Are you checking me out?" he asked, surprised. He didn't mean for the question to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe," Naruto smirked. "Would it bother you if I was?" he asked fairly confident as to what the raven's answer would be. He'd seen Sasuke's eyes wander a little, especially when he'd first walked over.

"Not really," Sasuke answered, staring at the other boy's blue eyes.

Before Naruto could answer, he heard his name being called. "Well, I guess I've got to go," he said, a little disappointed. "It was nice talking to you though," he smiled as he started to walk away. He couldn't help but look back at the other boy, or more at his ass. _'Damn why'd my mom have to call me over,' _he thought as he walked over to see what she wanted.

Sasuke stood there a moment, confused as to what just happened. He took a deep breath, _'I need to get away from this party.' _He glanced toward the balcony that was attached to the ballroom. _'I need some fresh air,' _he thought as he made his way to the balcony.

"I was talking to someone mom," Naruto said once he got to where his mother was standing.

"I know, I saw the way you were looking at him," Kushina replied. She knew that if she let her son continue talking to the boy, he'd make a move on him. "You're not allowed to break the boy's heart," she looked at him, showing that she meant it. "We're going to go into business with his parents, I don't need them changing their minds because you broke their son's heart," she explained.

"I wasn't going to break his heart," Naruto said, a little offended.

"I know that you won't intend to, but you eventually will," she said, knowing how her son was.

Naruto just frowned, "Okay, I get it." He looked around the room, searching for where Sasuke went. "But that doesn't mean that I can't talk to him," the blonde haired boy said as he saw the balcony doors. _'Maybe that's where he's hiding,' _he thought with a smirk.

Kushina watched her son walk away. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to listen to her. _'I should probably warn Minato,' _she thought as she looked for her husband.

"There you are," Naruto said as he walked onto the balcony. Sasuke had been looking out at the lawn beneath the balcony. He had his arms on the railing as he leaned on it.

The raven jumped a little when Naruto spoke. He quickly stood up straight and turned toward the blonde. "Were you looking for me?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk.

"Maybe," Naruto said as he walked to stand next to the raven. He could hear the music from the ballroom playing; he just smiled as he got an idea. "Dance with me," he said as he held out his hand.

"You can't be serious," Sasuke said as he looked at the blonde.

"I'm completely serious," the blonde grinned. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him close.

"I'm not doing this," Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Yes you are," Naruto grinned as he put hands on the other boy's hips and started to sway. "You know you want to," Naruto gave a little laugh.

"Oh, what the hell," Sasuke gave in, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"So, tell me something about yourself," Naruto grinned.

"I really hate dancing," Sasuke smirked.

"I'm serious," Naruto said as he pulled the raven closer.

"So am I," the raven said with a small smile.

"What's your favorite color?" the blonde asked, taking a different approach.

"Blue," he answered. "I'm guessing yours is orange," he added.

"You would be correct," Naruto smiled. "Why isn't red your favorite color?" he asked out of the blue.

"Why would it be?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because, you look amazing in red," Naruto said in a low voice with his lips next to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's heart started pounding, as the other boy got so close. He thought his heart would burst out of his chest when he felt Naruto's breath on his ear. He looked at the blonde, who's head was back to being a couple inches from his. As he looked into the blonde's eyes he couldn't help but think, _'Blue is still my favorite color.'_

They talked, losing track of time. Neither was really paying attention to the music anymore, but rather just swaying close together. "Naruto," was called from inside, causing their dancing and talking to stop.

Sasuke dropped his arms from around the blonde's neck as he said, "You should probably go; someone is calling for you."

"Yeah I guess that I should," he responded, though didn't move. Naruto leaned in, placing a chaste kiss onto the raven's lips. "I hope to see you around," he said, barely above a whisper.

Sasuke leaned against the railing again, his heart beating fast as he thought about the kiss. He was startled when Kakashi walked out onto the balcony, "Your parents are looking for you. They said it's time to go."

**NS**

Sasuke couldn't help but think about Naruto the entire ride home. The kiss replayed in his mind over and over again. "Is something on your mind, Sasuke?" his mother asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No, just thinking is all," Sasuke responded.

"You seem to be thinking a lot about whatever it is," she persisted to push the topic.

"He was blushing as well mother," Itachi smirked; he loved to torture his little brother at times.

"I was not," Sasuke glared. "I don't want to talk about it," he huffed and continued to look out the window. _'I wonder if I'll ever see him again,' _Sasuke thought.

"Okay, well, did you talk to Naruto?" she asked. She was hoping that her son had made friends with the boy.

"Yeah," he replied, trying not to reveal too much.

"Is mother was telling me all about him, from what I hear the boy is a little heartbreaker," she laughed.

Sasuke just frowned as his mother continued to talk about everyone at the party. _'I was probably just something to entertain him for the night,' _Sasuke thought as his mother's words kept repeating in his mind.

**NS**

Sasuke was wide-awake that night. His mother's words and Naruto's kiss were playing over and over in his mind. _'Why am I even thinking so much about it? I met him once; I shouldn't be so distraught over a guy I met once. It's not like I'll see him again, except at my parents' parties. But I can easily avoid him at those,' _he thought as he stared up at his ceiling.

He was lying down; thinking about the entire night when he heard something hit his window. At first he thought it was nothing, but then he heard it again. He got up and opened his window to see Naruto standing below, with a few rocks in his hand. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Come down here, I want to talk to you," Naruto responded with a grin on his face.

"How did you even know where I live?" he asked the blonde.

"It's kind of hard to miss the gigantic house with the big U on the gates," Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, better question is how did you get past security and how did you know which room is mine?" he asked as he looked down at the blonde, completely confused.

"I explained what I wanted to some guards and paid them to let me in and show me which window is yours," he explained. "Just get down here," Naruto said, getting a little frustrated with all of Sasuke's questions.

The raven was hesitant at first, but then he took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

Sasuke quietly made his way down the stairs and out the back door. He walked up to Naruto and asked, "Okay, care to explain?"

"I forgot something," the blonde smirked.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the ballroom looking for it?" Sasuke asked, too tired to try to understand what Naruto was trying to say.

"Maybe this will clear things up," the blonde grinned before pulling the raven into a deep kiss. Sasuke was shocked at first but then melted into it and started to respond.

"I thought you said you forgot something," Sasuke said once the kiss ended. "You kissed me there," he said.

"Yeah, but I forgot to give you this," Naruto said as he put a piece of paper into the other boy's hand. "And I wasn't going to give up the opportunity to kiss you again," he smirked, placing a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. "See you around, call me," he grinned as he left a stunned Sasuke and made his way toward the gates to go home.

The dark haired teen stood there shocked for a moment before he opened the piece of paper. He smiled when he saw the number written on it, _'Maybe I'll be seeing him more than I thought.'_ He bit his lip as he made his way back into his house, _'I guess it's my turn to make a move.'_ All he knew when he went to sleep that night was that he couldn't wait to talk to Naruto again.

**THE END.**


	2. Like Nobody Else

**This is going to have two endings, you can either read this or leave it here at the happy ending or you can read forward and see the sad ending instead. I had a lot of people ask to make this a two-shot.**

**I have a feeling that no matter what I think people will like this ending better just because it's the happy one. So as I said it's a pick your ending, but you are definitely welcome to read both endings **

**Title of this chapter comes from a My Darkest Days song, it has nothing to do with this, I just thought it worked for the chapter – though I may make a one-shot inspired by the song, not sure yet**

**Warning: This is pure fluff **

**Chapter 2 (Happy Ending): Like Nobody Else**

Nobody believed that somebody could change Naruto; in fact, not even Naruto believed that somebody could change him. That was until he met Sasuke. The young Uchiha made something about him change and he had no clue how he'd done it. He was like nobody else the blonde had met, he was different in the best way possible. It scared Naruto to think that one person could change him so easily without him even knowing it.

The blonde stood in front of a pink haired, green-eyed girl that his parents wanted him to talk to. He was once again at one of the Uchiha's functions that they seemed to love to throw so often. The girl was very pretty, some may call her beautiful, and in the past he would have been flirting with her the moment that he saw her. At that moment, he found himself not interested in flirting, at least not with her.

She was twirling her hair between her fingers, batting her eyelashes, and even biting her bottom lip. It was obvious by all her mannerism and her body language that she was flirting with him. "So, are you going to college?" she asked.

"Yeah, for business," he answered with a smile. "What about you?" he then asked, attempting to seem interested in what the girl was saying. He knew he had to be nice because her family was in business with his and possibly going into business with the Uchihas so there was a very good possibility that she'd be around a lot.

"I'm going for nursing," she answered. "I know I should want to keep the family business going but it just never interested me." She was trying to impress him as she said, "I've bee thinking about applying to medical school so I could become a doctor or maybe a surgeon."

"That's cool," he said, becoming less interested by the minute. He started to look around the room for the one thing that could catch his interest at that moment. He smiled when he saw the youngest Uchiha, though he knew he couldn't just walk away from the girl in front of him. "Would you have to move for that?" he asked, though he was staring at Sasuke very intently.

"No, Konoha actually has a very good medical school, one of the best in the country," he answered happily. She didn't even seem to notice that his full attention wasn't on her any longer.

Naruto knew that the dark haired man must have felt his eyes on him because a minute or so after staring at him, the Uchiha looked in his direction. Their eyes met, but the youngest Uchiha continued to talk to Kakashi, who was just smirking at him. When Sasuke averted his eyes back to the other man while blushing, Naruto knew that the man must have said something about him.

Naruto just smirked, not even realizing that Sakura was still talking. "Are you even paying attention?" she asked, obviously offended. She had her arms crossed and her attitude had completely changed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh sorry, I just really need to go to the bathroom," he said, knowing it was a horrible excuse. "If you would please excuse me," he smiled, walking away from the girl, hoping he was going in the direction of the bathroom. He waited a few minutes incase Sakura was watching to see if he was telling the truth, he didn't need to mess up his parents business relationship just because he wanted to make out with his boyfriend.

The blonde made his way toward Sasuke, making sure to avoid anyone that may stop him to talk. "So do you mind if I steal him away?" he asked Kakashi with a slightly perverted smile as he put his arm around his boyfriend.

Kakashi chuckled, "No he's all yours." He was about to walk away when added, "Just don't get into too much trouble and remember these walls are thinner than they look."

"Well I guess that means you just can't be as loud as you normally are," Naruto said in a low voice as he turned toward the other man, brushing some hair out of his face.

"Wipe that perverted look off your face right now, you're not getting any here," Sasuke replied. "No matter how good you may look tonight," he added. "You remember what happened last time we disappeared from one of my parents parties," he warned him.

Naruto thought about it as he said, "I thought your dad was going to castrate me." Sasuke just laughed causing the blonde to say, "I'm serious; you weren't there when he told you that he just wanted to _talk to me._" He had used air quotes around the older man's words.

"What'd you expect? I'm their youngest, they're a little protective," Sasuke replied. "You're just lucky Itachi didn't want to talk to you," he laughed.

Naruto got closer to him so that their lips were inches away as he said, "We both know you wouldn't let your brother do anything to me." He gave a series of light kisses, as he said, "He wouldn't hurt you by hurting me." He then wrapped an arm around the pale man as he deepened the kiss.

"When I told you that you couldn't disappear to have sex, that didn't mean that I wanted you two to do it in front of my guests," a voice said from behind them. Sasuke quickly pulled away, looking toward his father. Naruto just gave a frustrated sigh, hating the disruption.

"We'll be on the balcony then, you know in case you need us," he said, pulling the youngest Uchiha way from his father. The blonde made sure not to get the older man a chance to say anything, he just wanted to get Sasuke away from the crowd.

When they got out on the balcony Sasuke looked at him and said, "Are you crazy?" He looked back at the party, slightly surprised that his father didn't follow them, "You're lucky he didn't kill you for that little stunt." His words would seem somewhat angry or shocked to anyone else, but Naruto knew by the look on Sasuke's face that he was merely amused.

"Admit it, you love my actions," Naruto said as he stepped close to Sasuke again. He pulled Sasuke closer as he tugged on the other man's belt loops.

The dark haired man ran his hands down his boyfriend's chest. "There is some kind of odd appeal to you," he said with a slight smile. "Even if you are crazy," he added with a kiss.

"That's half the fun," Naruto said as he leaned them against waist high railing on the balcony. "You know you wouldn't like me if I weren't crazy, I make you live a little," he said, putting his hands on the railing behind Sasuke, trapping him in as if he were his prey.

"Is this why you like the balcony so much?" Sasuke observed. "Do you like to dominate me like this?" he asked in the blonde's ear.

"Babe, I could dominate you anywhere I wanted to," he said, making a shiver run down Sasuke's spine. With anyone else he probably would have punched them, but Naruto was different, he'd let Naruto dominate him any day. The blonde pulled him into a slow and sensual kiss. He once again wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist as the young Uchiha pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you," Naruto said as they pulled away. He was looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, which had turned to shock at those words. He immediately thought he screwed up and said, "Look I'm sorry I said anything, I know it's probably too soon. We can just pretend like I didn't say anything and just go back to having fun." The panic was written all over the tan face. He thought his words might scare Sasuke away.

A pale hand cupped Naruto's cheek, making it so he'd stop talking. "Just shut up and let me respond," Sasuke said, his face softening and a small smile spreading over his face. "I've been waiting for you to say that for months moron," he continued before placing a light kiss on his lips and wrapping his arm back around the tan neck.

"Is that your messed up way of saying I love you too?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke just smiled and said, "Yes, I love you too." When he saw that perverted look come back to Naruto's face he then said, "You're still going to have to wait until we get back to your place for sex." He then started walking away, Naruto following quickly behind.

He groped his ass quickly as he caught up to him. He then wrapped his arm around him, saying, "I have _all_ night to change your mind."

"I could just go talk to Itachi," Sasuke replied. "We both know you won't try anything in front of him," he smirked, searching for his brother.

"That's not playing fair," Naruto practically whined. "I thought you loved me," he said. "You don't want your brother to kill the one you love," he said seductively as he pulled Sasuke close again.

"Which is exactly why you're not getting any here," Sasuke said as he kissed the blonde. "It's only three more hours, you can handle it," he said.

"But you wore the red shirt and those pants that hug your ass so perfectly," Naruto said lowly. "Do you know what it does to me?" he asked.

"You can show me later," Sasuke said, spotting his brother in the crowd. "I love you," he added as he started to walk away.

'_I've got three hours, there's no way he'll talk to Itachi for three hours,' _Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke walk away. _'He'll give in, he always does,' _he smiled to himself, looking for someone to talk to in the meantime. _'If not, it's going to be a long night,' _he sighed as he started to count down the minutes.

**The End (really this time)**

**I believe I made them in high school last chapter and college this chapter so obviously even though I didn't put a real time line on it, they've been dating awhile – figure they were seniors last chapter and freshmen in college this chapter or something along those lines…**


	3. Every Lie

**This is the sad ending, if you don't want to read it, you obviously don't have to. **

**Like the other second chapter this title is a My Darkest Days song, though this chapter is actually inspired by the song as well**

**Really when I say sad, I mean it's sad**

**I gave both a happy and sad ending because I said Naruto was a player so I see this more happening than I do the other ending but I also know people love happy endings so I wanted to give the choice of reading that as well…**

**Chapter 2 (Sad Ending): Every Lie**

Sasuke sat home alone again. He thought that when he and Naruto moved in together he wouldn't be sitting home alone. In the beginning, they were always together, but apparently after awhile the novelty seemed to wear off, at least for the blonde. He frowned as he flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch.

They'd been dating since a few weeks after that initial meeting. Naruto was a charmer and Sasuke fell for it. The blonde always knew what to say and do to make things up.

They moved in together before the start of their first semester of college. It made sense; they were going to the same college and needed an apartment close to the University and they could split the rent. For the entire first semester it went great, but then things changed and Sasuke just wished he'd listened to what everyone had told him before he got into a relationship with the blonde.

There was a knock on the door, _'Who could that be?' _The dark haired man got up and opened the door, wishing he hadn't seen who was at the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Do you know where Naruto is? He isn't answering his phone, I wanted to know if he wanted to hang out tonight," the brunette at the door said. The man was Kiba, Naruto's best friend.

"He said that he was with you," Sasuke said. The young Uchiha didn't know which emotion was stronger at that point, sadness or anger. "You don't even know where he is?" he asked, obviously borderline breaking down. He had a feeling that something was going on, but he didn't want to believe it. Naruto had been so secretive, walking away when his phone would ring, texting more and more often, and making up a new excuse to go out more than usual.

"Oh," Kiba said, surprise. _'Crap, why didn't he tell me this?'_ he wondered as he looked at Sasuke. "Look don't cry, I'm sure he had a good reason for lying to you," Kiba tried to reassure Sasuke as the dark eyed man leaned against the arm of the couch.

"How many times?" Sasuke asked as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gripped the couch, trying to control his anger.

"How much what?" Kiba asked, trying to play dumb. He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to lie to Sasuke, but he also didn't want to ruin his best friend's relationship.

"Don't play stupid Kiba," Sasuke said, a mix of hurt and anger in his voice. "How many times was he just using you as an excuse?" he asked.

Kiba was quiet for a moment, decided what to do. He knew what Naruto was doing was wrong, but it was the usual Naruto that he'd known most of his life. The brunette knew what he should do, he had made friends with Sasuke over the past year and the dark haired man was the one getting hurt by it all. He frowned; knowing he couldn't let Sasuke could continue to get hurt so he told the truth, "We haven't hung out for over a month."

Sasuke's phone started to ring. He looked at it as the name _'Naruto' _lit up the screen. "Hello?" he answered, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. He could tell that something was off about Sasuke's voice, though he couldn't quite tell what. "Are you getting a cold or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "What's up? You don't sound like you're getting as drunk as usual," he said, his tone a little bitter.

"I figure since Kiba is getting totally trashed I should stay sober. It looks like I'm going to have to drive him home so I'm going to be later than I thought," he said. "Anyway, my phone is dying so I've got to go."

"Right, bye," Sasuke said as he looked at Kiba. He frowned, hanging up the phone. He clutched his phone and said, "I can't do this anymore." He looked at the brunette and asked, "Who is it? Whom is he cheating with?"

Kiba wished he could tell him, but he honestly didn't know. He wished he weren't in that situation, but he was and he couldn't help him. All he could say was, "I don't know." He finally walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him, "I'm sorry Sasuke." He knew that Naruto would be mad at him for all that he'd done already, so he asked, "Do you want me to help you pack?" Sasuke just nodded, not sure he could trust his voice anymore that night. "I'll go get some of boxes from the store, I doubt you have enough luggage to put all your stuff in," he smiled.

"Thank you," Sasuke said in a weak voice.

Kiba frowned again; he'd never seen Sasuke so weak. The guy was usually arrogant and confident, never broken. "I'll be right back, you start getting packed." He paused before he walked out and asked, "Do you know where you're going to go yet?"

"Back home I guess," he frowned, knowing that'd be about an hour drive to school.

"You should call Suigetsu, I'm sure he'd let you stay with him and he'd probably come help us pack," Kiba suggested, knowing the dark haired man wouldn't want to stay with him. The brunette always had Hinata over and if he and Naruto were still friends after all of this, he'd be over too. Sasuke just nodded and forced a small smile.

**NS**

Naruto came home to find Sasuke sitting alone on the couch. He looked around and noticed that things were missing from the house and he didn't understand why. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sasuke got up and walked over to the blonde. Naruto thought he was going to get a kiss by the way Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, but instead the dark haired man just pulled out his phone. He looked at it and said, "What do you know, a full battery." He walked away from the blonde, obviously angry.

"I charged it a Kiba's," Naruto lied. He thought that his words would make the man's anger disappear, but it didn't. He changed his tactic by saying, "Come on let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"You always were tired after sex," Sasuke said. "I'm surprised you didn't just make up some excuse about staying at Kiba's," he shrugged. "Like that you were so drunk you passed out on his couch," that was what you used last week wasn't it?" he glared.

"It was true," Naruto said defensively, too defensively. "And tonight he was drunk, I had to get him to his bed with out him hurting himself."

"There's just one problem with that," Sasuke crossed his arms. He was trying to cover up how hurt he was with his anger as they talked. "Kiba was here tonight," the Uchiha said. "He came looking to see if you wanted to do something. It's funny how he could be in two places at once, isn't it?" he said, making the blonde's eyes widen. "You know I really thought you were smart enough to at least tell your alibi that you were supposedly doing something with him, but obviously not," he continued.

"Babe, we can work this out," Naruto said, trying to soothe over what he'd done. He walked over, trying to put a comforting hand on the other man's arm, but Sasuke just pushed him away.

"_You_ don't get to call me babe anymore and you certainly don't get to touch me. I mean I think it's a little late to try to work things out, don't you?" he asked. "Don't you think you should have tried to work things out when you felt the need to go to someone else?" he continued angrily. "I thought you changed, but obviously I was just as naïve as the rest of your conquests," he said, on the borderline of tears, but he promised himself he wouldn't let Naruto see him cry.

"Please, let's just talk about this," Naruto tried. He couldn't believe what he'd done to Sasuke. He never meant to hurt him; it was just a part of who he was. The blonde really meant for this time to be different, but something in him just wasn't the commitment type.

"As you can see, I've packed my things, they're in my truck ready to go," Sasuke said. "I'll call on Monday to get my addressed changed for everything," he then said. "Suigetsu already said that I can stay with him," he told the man.

Naruto wanted to make things right, but he didn't know how to, he couldn't take back all of the things that he'd done. "Sasuke, please I'm sorry. Just give me another chance, I promise this time will be different."

"I wish I could believe you," Sasuke said. "But we both know that's a lie," he looked down. The dark haired man let out a sigh before looking at the blonde and saying, "With every lie that you've told me, we both know that I can't stay." He walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on his cheek before saying, "Goodbye Naruto." He knew he had to get out of there before he started to cry. Sasuke grabbed his car keys, walking out of the apartment door for what he knew would be the last time.

**The End.**


End file.
